Kingdom of Naboo
Kingdom Of Naboo Kingdom Of Naboo is compromised of Naboo and her moons. Government 'The Queen' A Constituional Monarchy Naboo is ruled by the Queen who over sees system matters with aid of her advisory council. The Current queen is Queen Avonleyh also known as Allyah Nerberrie-Senair. Like all the ones who came before Allyah was giving state name Queen Avonleyh. Which is what she is refered to by everyone but her family and friends. 'The Advisory Council' These are advisers elected to advise the Queen on important decisions. They are elected from every major city on Naboo and one from each planet in the system and the Captian of the Guard head of RSF. Plus recent additions of a Guangan Representative and A New Republic Representative have been added to the council and are the only non-elected members of the council. The Governor of Naboo is head of the Advisory Council. And is elected to a four year term via system wide Elections. Current Governor of Naboo. When the Queen and her handmaidens are gone he is in charge of the planet. In 19 ABY Queen Avonleyh pushed for a reorganization leaving council as more ministers than legislatures when the Royal Parliament of Naboo was re-established by system wide vote to give the people more of a voice. Though the council retaints it place it has been resturucted to make way for Represenatives of all three system parliaments instead of 3 major cites on the planet. While the Royal Parliament takes up bills to be sent before and ratified by the queen and made into law. 'Royal Security Forces' The Naboo Royal Security Forces are made up of volunteers and professionals, and are split into a number of factions for effective peace-keeping. They are lead the the head of RSF/Captain of the Guard who is one of three non-elected members of the Queen's Advisory Council. 'Judical System' 'Theed Engineering Corporation' The state owned shipyard owned by the Crown. It prodcues air craft for RSF and the Nobility. It's known for high quality crafted ships. But more than that it is the best line of defense for the Naboo system 'C'urrent Active Characters Full timers *Allyah Nerberrie-Sienar Avonleyh (Queen) *Jake Marz ( Head of RSF) *Zane Mire' RSF *Rythil Mire' Govonor *Mallory Zora Bibble-Mire'' *Raith Sienar *Rachel Sienar *Kirsta Mire'(Cult of Palptine) *Arie' {Head of Handmaiden Corps) *Eirik Gilday(Current Palace Facilitator) *Tyler Rogerz(RSF Lance Corporal) *Mira Sorn, Handmaien *Holy Man Noss (Cult of Palpatine) *Garlen (Rep Deeja) *Jacen Strazicen (Rep Kerne) *Gullst Gilday(Judge) *Aef'eya'prard (MedStar Rep on Naboo) *Jass Nass (Gunan Rep) *Stephan Lago (Bank of Naboo) *Lukas Pirto *Yachne Prito *Soren Heldon Characters in and out *Callista Sunstar *Judrin Sunstar *Lady of Shadows *Lucian Odysseus *Axion *HK-70 *Rojo (head gungan boss) * Rick Lightstorm(Head of TEC) * Weiron Gilday * Meltioron Gilday * Restrela Gilday * Mellissa Gilday Visiting *Daer'Gunn *Sigarr Halomek Recently Departed *Galen Renthro (former palace facilitator) *Ajax Threads *Naboo Shadow's Rising *House of Shadows *Data Accessing.... Data Not Found Corupted Filed Category:Governments Category:Kingdom of Naboo